Parce que c'est toi
by tilunarou
Summary: Cet OS est un cadeau pour Lilyrose... et est exceptionnel, je précise :p. Edward est un geek de littérature et Bella une tatoueuse indépendante et sûre d'elle. Il a besoin de faire ce tatouage qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps et le moment est venu de se lancer ! Rated M, all human. Edella (OUUI ! Vous ne rêvez pas :) )


**Parce que c'est toi ...**

Notes : Cadeau de remerciement à Lydie pour tout ce que Edward a enduré à cause de moi et endurera certainement encore pendant un certain temps ! J'ai beaucoup souffert mais j'ai été bien soutenue ! Merci à Marie, Tahicha et Jazz pour leur soutien !

Ps : Ne croyez pas que je vais écrire de Edella de sitôt, lol ! Ceci est une exception et je pense qu'elle le restera !

OoOoOoooOooooO

**POV Bella**

Alors que Mike Newton repartait de ma boutique avec son nouveau tatouage (un coeur qui contenait ses initiales et celles de sa femme), je nettoyai mes instruments et préparai la salle de tatouage pour mon prochain client. J'attendais ce rendez-vous depuis presque une semaine maintenant et j'avouais que j'étais plutôt impatiente. J'étais nerveuse et j'avais les mains moites, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je devais me reprendre avant que Paul ne décèle quelque chose de bizarre et ne commence à se foutre de moi.

Paul Lahote était mon associé depuis deux ans maintenant et j'espérai vraiment que notre collaboration durerait encore longtemps.

Alors qu'on était en train de finir de ranger, il me demanda :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je profite de ne pas avoir de client pour aller voir mon père? Il a encore du mal à marcher avec ses béquilles et je vais aller lui faire ses courses...

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais soit là dans deux heures car Mademoiselle Weber a expressément demandé que ce soit toi qui lui fasse son tatouage, souris-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je dois avoir des doigts de fée ! Se vanta-t-il. A tout' Bella !... Et ne fais pas bêtises avec ce Cullen ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre à ce petit con ! Il me le paierait plus tard, ce n'était que partie remise. Il se hâta de sortir pour rejoindre son père, lequel avait eu un accident de voiture deux semaines auparavant. Avant cela, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais cet incident les avait en quelque sorte rapprochés, ce qui, à mon sens, était un mal pour un bien. Paul avait fait de la prison car il s'était laissé entraîné dans des histoires louches par une bande de loubards, mais aujourd'hui, il était clean et je n'avais eu aucun doute en le prenant comme associé. Je savais qu'il ferait du bon boulot et ne me décevrait pas. Son père avait du mal à lui pardonner ses erreurs et surtout le fait qu'à cause de ses conneries, ses études de droit lui avaient filé entre les doigts. Il ne pouvait plus faire partie du barreau désormais alors que son père avait mis beaucoup d'espoir en lui, en particulier depuis la mort de son épouse.

J'aimais beaucoup Paul et nous nous entendions comme un frère et une soeur. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, j'avais mis les choses au clair dès le départ avec lui. J'avais préféré partir sur de bonnes bases, ce qui était important quand on partageait un commerce.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et je sus que mon client était arrivé. Il avait dix minutes d'avance, un bon point pour lui. Mon coeur loupa un battement et je lançai :

\- Je suis à vous dans deux minutes Monsieur Cullen !

\- Prenez votre temps !

Je souris bêtement en entendant sa voix. C'était la plus douce et la plus chaude que j'avais entendue de toute ma vie. Les trois précédents rendez-vous durant lesquels nous avions parlé de son tatouage avaient été très agréables et j'avais rarement autant apprécié la présence d'un client. Nous avions à chaque fois débordé l'heure et Paul en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant des jours.

Edward s'était montré très timide au premier abord, n'osant pas me regarder en face, sans doute parce que je l'intimidais. Je faisais souvent ce genre d'effet dans la rue, à cause des tatouages et des piercings que j'avais sur le corps. Les préjugés faisaient qu'on me prenait forcément pour une marginale ou une gothique, parfois même pour une camée. J'avais l'habitude que l'on me traite comme quelqu'un de différent ou que l'on n'ose pas me regarder en face. Mais j'avais expliqué à Edward que nous devions installer une certaine confiance entre nous pour que tout se déroule le mieux possible. Il m'avait alors parlé de ses études, de la thèse qu'il préparait actuellement sur, je cite, "la poésie dans le monde à travers les âges" ainsi que de ses passions. C'était un homme plein de mystères, j'en étais certaine et c'était ce que j'aimais chez lui.

Si je devais le définir en un mot, je dirais que c'était un Geek. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de ces personnes qui portent de grosses lunettes et restent rivés devant leurs écrans d'ordinateur toute la journée. Non, Edward était un passionné de livres, de littérature et il était selon lui incollable sur les auteurs du monde entier. Son auteur préféré étant un certain Samuel Taylor Coleridge et il était venu dans le but de se faire tatouer une de ses citations sur le corps. Il avait eu du mal à se décider où exactement faire ce tatouage et je lui avais suggéré que le derrière de l'oreille, la nuque ou le mollet seraient des endroits discrets qu'il pourrait envisager. J'avais griffonné quelques esquisses tout en l'écoutant me parler de ce qu'il voulait et nous étions parvenus à un accord lors du dernier rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui était le jour J pour lui et je redoutais de ne plus jamais le revoir ensuite.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce et me lavai les mains avant de le rejoindre. Je le découvris dans l'entrée, ses mains crochetées derrière son dos et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il n'osait pas s'approcher de la vitrine où étaient entreposés les bijoux destinés aux piercings alors il se contentait de la regarder de loin. Je souris largement face à son hésitation et j'en profitais pour le détailler de haut en bas. Il portait un pantalon blanc en lin et une chemise bleu clair légèrement ouverte en haut. Il avait aussi mis une jolie veste marron assortie et des chaussures noires bien vernies. Son look contrastait sérieusement avec mon jean élimé et mon débardeur rouge sang (lequel dévoilait une partie de mes tatouages) mais je le trouvais divin. J'étais contente que Paul soit parti voir son père... Je pouvais profiter du spectacle sans subir ses railleries...

\- Hum, hum, dis-je pour signaler ma présence alors que je m'étais approchée de lui. Il leva la tête vers moi et ses beaux yeux verts s'ancrèrent tout de suite aux miens. Comment allez-vous? Demandai-je en lui serrant la main. Un courant électrique passa immédiatement entre nous ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- Bien, merci, répondit-il tout aussi surpris que moi par cette décharge.

\- Alors suivez-moi, Monsieur Cullen. C'est par ici, lui indiquai-je en essayant de ne pas montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Il entra dans la salle et la détailla comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Pourtant tout était à la même place que la dernière fois qu'il y était entré : des meubles bas contenant les instruments et les désinfectants occupaient tout un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient surmontés de miroirs sur lesquels étaient gravés des motifs tribaux. Paul avait des origines indiennes et il était très féru de ce genre de symboles. Juste à côté, il y avait un lavabo au-dessus duquel était accroché un tableau multicolore qui contrastait vivement avec les murs blancs de la pièce. Un de mes clients me l'avait offert et je l'adorais. La table d'examen, flanquée de mon tabouret réglable, était située à côté des instruments afin que je puisse tout attraper sans devoir me relever. Une colonne MP3 était placée dans un autre coin et diffusait de la musique toute la journée pour apaiser nos clients.

La pièce était aérée et épurée car j'aimais avoir beaucoup d'espace. Les miroirs et la porte fenêtre apportaient beaucoup de lumière, ce que j'appréciais vivement. L'endroit était aseptisé mais sentait la lavande grâce au diffuseur automatique que j'avais accroché au dessus de la porte d'entrée. J'aimais cette pièce et je m'y sentais comme chez moi.

Edward regardait partout autour de lui et je sentais encore de l'appréhension dans son attitude. Lors de notre premier entretien, il m'avait confié avoir peur des aiguilles et pour cette raison, il avait attendu plusieurs années avant de se lancer dans cette aventure. Nous en avions longuement parlé mais cette fois il semblait avoir enfin pris sa décision.

\- Est-ce que ça va? M'enquis-je.

\- A vrai dire, je suis un peu anxieux, avoua-t-il.

\- Faire un tatouage demande beaucoup de réflexion, Monsieur Cullen. Si vous avez encore des doutes nous pouvons toujours repousser le rendez-vous. C'est vous qui décidez.

\- Ça ira Mademoiselle Swan, assura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Bella, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella, dis-je sur le coup de l'impulsion. Il sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air amusé.

\- D'accord mais appelez-moi Edward alors.

\- Bien, Edward. Vous pouvez poser votre veste et votre chemise ici, proposai-je en indiquant le porte-manteau.

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si je lui avais parlé chinois.

\- Edward, votre tatouage va être situé sur votre omoplate et votre nuque, il faut donc enlever votre chemise... Expliquai-je doucement.

Il s'empourpra légèrement, puis il me sourit et se tourna pudiquement vers le mur pour enlever sa chemise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder faire, tout en faisant semblant de préparer des instruments afin de meubler le profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut achevé d'enlever tous les boutons il ôta le vêtement qui glissa sur sa peau comme de la soie. Je pus ainsi découvrir ses épaules musclées et hâlées et en deviner chaque contour. Je mourrais d'envie de l'aider, rien que pour pouvoir l'effleurer et lui soutirer quelques frissons.

Son pantalon tombait pile sur ses hanches et moulait agréablement ses fesses, me donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son côté face. Sa chute de reins était un appel à y glisser la main et à crocheter le pantalon pour le faire descendre plus bas. Mes doigts me démangeaient et mon petit coeur était en train de s'affoler. Il posa la chemise sur la chaise et se tourna vers moi, me prenant ainsi en flagrant délit de matage. Cependant, il ne me dit rien et se contenta de sourire tout en restant impeccablement stoïque.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés ce qui eut le don de mettre en valeur son torse et ses bras musclés. Je ravalai un gémissement et ordonnai mentalement à mon bas-ventre de se calmer illico ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien si, pour un geek, il était aussi sexy ! Les tablettes de chocolat qui sculptaient son ventre me prouvaient qu'il devait aimer prendre soin de lui au moins autant que lire des bouquins ! Cet homme me semblait être l'incarnation de la perfection, du haut de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Je sentis mon coeur faire une nouvelle embardée mais tentai de rester professionnelle et de me reprendre malgré tout. Je déroulai du papier sur la table d'examen et lui dit :

\- Installez-vous, Edward. Allongé sur le ventre, s'il vous plaît.

Il m'obéit et en le regardant faire, je pus voir tous les muscles bouger sous sa peau alors qu'il se déplaçait avec une agilité déconcertante. Sa chute de reins n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler mais je tentais de l'ignorer, faisant tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur le travail que j'avais à accomplir. Ce n'était pas le moment de mollir.

Edward avait finalement choisi de ne pas faire le tatouage derrière l'oreille car il avait refusé que je touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Il m'avait regardé avec des yeux horrifiés lorsque je lui avais dit que je serais certainement obligée d'en raser une partie à la base du cou pour me faciliter le travail. J'avoue que ça aurait été vraiment dommage car moi aussi j'aimais sa folle tignasse rousse et, pour y avoir subrepticement plongé mes doigts afin de confirmer qu'il aurait fallu raser, j'aurais vraiment trouvé ça gâché de les couper ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mes entrailles se tordirent légèrement à ce souvenir et je n'avais désormais plus qu'une seule envie : recommencer !

\- Vous n'avez pris ni alcool, ni aspirine et aucune drogue dans les dernières quarante-huit heures? Demandai-je. C'était la procédure, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Non.

\- Alors dans ce cas, nous allons commencer, annonçai-je doucement. Je vais désinfecter la peau avec un produit puis je vais décalquer le motif sur votre peau. Ensuite, je vous montrerai le résultat avant d'encrer pour de bon.

\- D'accord.

\- Détendez-vous, Edward. Il frissonna alors que mon doigt effleurait sa peau. Si vous avez froid je peux augmenter le chauffage.

\- Ça ira, merci. Il avait décidé de ne s'exprimer que par monosyllabes mais il respirait calmement et ses muscles semblaient détendus.

\- Bien, je commence alors.

Lorsqu' Edward m'avait parlé de son auteur préféré, j'avais aussitôt farfouillé sur le net pour découvrir qui était Samuel Taylor Coleridge. J'avais lu, au fil de mes recherches, de magnifiques poèmes romantiques emplis de sentiments sensationnels. Je m'étais d'ailleurs acheté _Ballades Lyriques_, recueil qu'il avait écrit avec William Wordsworth (lui aussi poète de renom à cette époque) et en lisais un passage chaque soir avant de m'endormir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir un jour ce genre de lectures mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : j'étais devenue fan de la poésie romantique du dix-huitième siècle !

Lorsque j'eus terminé de décalquer le dessin sur la peau mate et chaude d'Edward, je lui montrais le résultat grâce à un miroir. Nos mains se touchèrent légèrement, ce qui provoqua à nouveau un choc électrique. Je crus le voir rougir mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

\- Bella, c'est un travail magnifique, dit-il.

\- Alors on continue?

\- Bien sûr, plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- Je vais commencer par tracer les contours de la plume et de la citation puis ensuite je remplirai les motifs. Dans votre cas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de remplissage à faire ça ne devrait pas être très long ni vous faire mal.

\- Je vous fais confiance, Bella. Ses mots m'allèrent droit au coeur lequel recommença à s'affoler.

\- Merci Edward. Remettez vous en place, je prépare mon matériel, ordonnai-je doucement avant de m'enfuir vers mon placard à instruments pour faire semblant de chercher un truc dont je n'avais pas besoin.

Il s'exécuta et je dus inspirer et souffler plusieurs fois avant de revenir près de lui, prête à lui faire ce tatouage.

La séance se passa quasiment en silence, au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait du lecteur MP3. Je posai ici et là des questions à Edward, notamment concernant la douleur ou s'il voulait faire des pauses. Il se contentait de répondre par oui ou non, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Je n'étais pas contre ce silence car je pouvais davantage apprécier de toucher sa peau, même à travers les gants de latex que j'avais enfilés pour le tatouer. Je pouvais également jouir de la vue imprenable qu'il m'offrait de son dos, de ses reins, de ses épaules musclées et même de ses fesses magnifiquement moulées dans son pantalon. Je ne me contentais plus de regards furtifs, profitant de chaque pause que je faisais pour le mater sans vergogne. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses bras qu'il avait croisés et je me demandais s'il pouvait ou non sentir mon regard brûlant sur sa peau hâlée. Je regrettai de porter ces gants pour ne pas pouvoir le toucher réellement, peau contre peau. Je le sentis frissonner et m'arrêtai quelques instants.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? M'enquis-je, vraiment perplexe.

\- Non, rien de grave, me rassura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les vibrations se répercutèrent directement dans ma poitrine et descendirent jusque dans mon bas-ventre.

\- J'ai presque fini les contours. On fera une pause après ça. J'avais tenté de ne pas balbutier tellement j'étais affreusement gênée.

\- D'accord.

Et voilà qu'il était reparti avec les réponses monosyllabiques. Bien. Je terminai le contour des initiales de monsieur le poète britannique et reposai la machine à tatouer sur la table à roulettes qui était à côté de moi. Je me saisis du miroir et demandai à Edward de se relever doucement afin d'utiliser le jeu de miroirs de la pièce pour voir le résultat.

\- Bella, c'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci Edward. je vais nous faire du café puis je pourrais procéder au remplissage.

\- D'accord, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Je sortis de la pièce à nouveau pour préparer le café et revins avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses du sucre et des touillettes. Je déposai le tout sur un coin du plan de travail et fis signe à Edward d'approcher. Il obtempéra et me remercia doucement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il ruminait quelque chose mais cela ne me regardait sans doute pas alors je respectai son silence. Une fois le café avalé, je rinçai les tasses, rangeai le plateau et enfilai mes gants.

\- Monsieur Cullen? L'appelai-je doucement.

\- Mmm ? Il sortit de ses pensées et posa son doux regard sur moi.

\- On y retourne ? Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-il en se levant.

\- Alors allongez-vous sur la table comme tout à l'heure s'il vous plaît.

Il se tourna vers moi, hésitant, puis s'approcha doucement de la table. Ses yeux verts s'ancrèrent aux miens et j'y perçus des sentiments tendres et sauvages à la fois. Il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose, sans vouloir se résoudre à le faire ou non. Il finit par passer la main dans ses cheveux en souriant, m'offrant un spectacle au-delà de mes espérances.

\- Edward? Dis-je en montrant la table des yeux.

\- Oui, bien sûr Bella, excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien... Continuons.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans encombre et bientôt les mots de Coleridge, " Poetry : the best words in the best order * " ornaient la peau d'Edward. Les mots sortaient d'une plume gorgée d'encre noire sur laquelle on pouvait deviner les initiales du poète. Edward m'avait expliqué que ce n'était qu'une partie de la citation, l'autre étant "prose : words in their best orders**", mais qu'il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle figure sur sa peau pour le moment car la poésie était ce qui représentait le mieux Coleridge selon lui. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup l'auteur mais avec le peu que j'avais lu, j'étais assez d'accord avec lui.

\- Voilà Edward c'est terminé, annonçai-je. Relevez-vous doucement, la tête risque de vous tourner un peu.

La sonnerie de la porte tinta et je demandai à Edward de patienter quelques minutes, le temps que j'aille voir qui c'était.

\- Ce n'est que moi Bella, claironna Paul.

Je regardai la pendule et vis que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées.

\- Ton père va mieux? M'enquis-je.

\- Beaucoup mieux merci. Il souhaite t'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs pour connaître la femme qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin.

\- Oh. D'accord, tu me diras quand ! Lançai-je un peu gênée par la situation. Qu'est-ce que Paul avait bien pu lui raconter ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je n'ai rien dit de compromettant à mon père, se défendit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Juste que nous étions associés et amis. Satisfaite ? Rit-il en déposant son blouson dans le placard.

\- Très ! Répondis-je, réellement soulagée. Maintenant excuse-moi je dois finir avec Monsieur Cullen.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif mais ne pipa mot. Il n'avait pas intérêt ou je les lui ferais ravaler aussi sec ! Il avait dû le sentir car il n'insista pas et partit préparer l'autre salle de tatouage en attendant que sa cliente arrive.

Lorsque je revins dans la pièce où j'avais abandonné Edward, il était posté devant un miroir et admirait son nouveau tatouage avec émotion. Je restai sur le seuil, histoire de le laisser profiter de ce moment et, je l'avoue, j'en profitai pour l'épier. Alors que mes yeux se baladaient sur sa chute de rein et que mon esprit rêvait encore de baisser ce fichu pantalon, il dit :

\- Le spectacle vous plaît, Mademoiselle Swan? Je crus mourir de combustion spontanée lorsqu'il prononça mon nom de cette façon-là. Je levai la tête et vis qu'il me souriait dans le miroir.

Et merde ! Néanmoins, je décidai de ne pas flancher et de contre attaquer.

\- Très joli tatouage en effet ! Votre tatoueur a beaucoup de talent ! Déclarai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

\- En effet, elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Il se retourna et planta ses langoureux yeux verts dans les miens.

\- Elle ne vous a pas fait trop mal?

\- Non, elle manie cet outil de torture avec beaucoup d'aisance et de dextérité. Sa voix était rauque et il avançait vers moi, tel un félin chassant sa proie.

\- Alors c'est parfait, Monsieur Cullen. Retournez la voir pour votre prochain tatouage dans ce cas.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Il était tout près de moi maintenant et je dus relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais pu poser mes paumes sur son torse et caresser l'objet de ma convoitise sans avoir à tendre les bras.

\- Je l'espère. J'avais prononcé ces mots dans un souffle quasi inaudible tout en continuant de lutter pour ne pas le toucher.

\- Hey Bella, il faudrait commander des compresses très rapidement car le stock est hyper bas ! Lança Paul en déboulant dans la pièce, nous interrompant soudainement.

Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas, manquant de me casser la figure car Edward avait embrumé mon cerveau et ma dextérité. Paul s'arrêta net entre nous deux, nous regarda l'un après l'autre, sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je l'interrompis de justesse :

\- Merci Paul, je m'occuperai des commandes dès que j'aurais fini avec Monsieur Cullen, lui dis-je sans bredouiller. J'étais fière de moi sur ce coup-là.

\- Si je dérange, faut le dire... Railla-t-il en souriant largement.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, je...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, ce qui me sauva in extrémis. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini, que Paul reviendrait à la charge, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, tel un gros boulet bien lourd mais pour le moment il allait me laisser tranquille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il repartit à contrecoeur, sachant que ça ne pouvait être que sa cliente et qu'elle avait, de surcroît, demandé à ce que ce soit lui qui lui dessine son vingtième tatouage. Entre-temps, Edward s'était nonchalamment appuyé sur le bord de l'évier et avait suivi ce petit face à face avec une certaine attention. Désormais, il me souriait d'un air plus que mutin ce qui, évidemment, fit chavirer mon petit coeur bien trop fragile. Je tentai de m'affairer pour reprendre mon self-control mais je n'y arrivais plus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, j'avais hâte qu'il s'en aille...

\- Je vais couvrir votre tatouage d'un film plastique afin que votre chemise ne soit pas tâchée... Expliquai-je à Edward en évitant soigneusement son regard brûlant posé sur moi. Une fois chez vous, vous pourrez l'enlever et désinfecter le tatouage. Sans vous exposer au soleil, essayez de le laisser à l'air libre le plus possible, ce sera mieux pour la cicatrisation.

J'avais remis mon masque professionnel et j'espérai réussir à le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il y avait trop de pression dans l'air pour que je puisse la gérer sans paniquer complètement. Je me tournai vers lui et découvris qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il souriait toujours.

\- Venez vous asseoir sur la table, s'il vous plaît, ordonnai-je doucement en enfilant des gants chirurgicaux. Il s'exécuta tandis que je posai mon matériel sur la petite table à roulettes. Je posai le film plastique sur les mots de Coleridge et le fixai avec un peu de sparadrap. Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil qu'il me fixait par miroir interposé et ça me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise car une nuée de papillons fit instantanément irruption dans mon bas-ventre.

\- Voilà Edward, c'est terminé ! Annonçai-je. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

\- Merci Bella, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chaise où il avait posé sa chemise.

\- Je vous ai noté ici le nom d'un désinfectant et d'une pommade cicatrisante qu'il vous faudra acheter en pharmacie, expliquai-je en lui tendant ma carte. Appliquez la pommade sur le tatouage matin et soir, sans faute. Le dessin risque de rejeter un peu d'encre et il se peut que ça tâche vos vêtements donc, si je peux vous donner un conseil, soit vous le laissez à l'air libre soit vous mettez de vieux t-shirt sans importance. Contentez-vous de prendre des douches. Pas de bains, pas de piscine, pas de soleil, d'accord? Lui demandai-je.

\- Merci pour tous ces conseils, Bella. J'en prends bonne note. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux pendant qu'il enfilait sa chemise.

\- Je fais juste mon travail, répondis-je sans ciller.

\- Quand devrais-je revenir ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Lorsque la cicatrisation sera complète. Si vous avez un doute n'hésitez pas à appeler ou à passer, même à l'improviste. Si cela est nécessaire, je ferais des retouches, débitai-je.

Le téléphone de l'accueil sonna et je me servis de cette opportunité pour m'enfuir de la pièce afin de laisser un peu d'espace entre Edward et moi. Je décrochai et restai à discuter avec madame Newton au moins dix bonnes minutes. Elle voulait un tatouage assorti à celui de son mari. Je lui dis de passer lundi à dix heures pour que nous en discutions. Après m'avoir remerciée, elle raccrocha. Je posai le téléphone sur son socle et lorsque que je relevai les yeux, Edward était là, accoudé au comptoir, à m'observer de ses yeux verts intenses et brûlants sur moi. Je me demandais où était passé le garçon timide que j'avais rencontré lors de notre premier rendez-vous car, là, maintenant, il me semblait parfaitement sûr de lui, sexy en diable et très amusé par ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Etait-ce uniquement la peur des aiguilles qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états ou m'avait-il volontairement caché la face romantique et sexy de sa personnalité ? Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, à savoir si je pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance. Il m'avait fait de l'effet dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui lors de notre première rencontre. Son côté timide et réservé m'avait plu tout de suite et m'avait donné envie de le revoir. L'impertinence dont il avait fait preuve à la fin de la séance m'avait surprise et excitée... J'avais joué avec lui, je m'étais brûlé les ailes en l'approchant de si près et désormais j'étais complètement perdue face à l'ambivalence de son caractère... Depuis qu'il avait brillamment affronté sa peur viscérale il semblait pouvoir tout se permettre, y compris me draguer ouvertement dans mon salon de tatouage, même devant mon associé.

\- Combien est-ce que je vous dois, Bella ?

\- Cent vingt euros, s'il vous plaît.

Il sortit sa carte bleue et me la tendit. Je l'insérai dans le lecteur, composai le montant et lui tendit l'appareil. Il composa son code et me rendit la machine. Les tickets sortirent et je lui donnai le sien. Tout ceci dans un silence de mort.

\- Merci de votre confiance Edward, dis-je de façon commerciale plutôt qu'amicale. Je vous raccompagne, ajoutai-je en sortant de derrière le comptoir et en marchant jusqu'à la porte. N'oubliez pas de désinfecter votre tatouage d'ici environ deux heures...

\- Je le ferai, merci Bella.

\- Revenez absolument nous voir quand ce sera cicatrisé, rappelai-je en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, me sourit-il.

Il fit un pas vers la porte et je crus qu'il allait partir mais au lieu de ça, il attrapa ma main et me tira doucement vers lui.

\- Je suis passé par tellement d'émotions ces deux dernières heures que je ne sais plus où j'en suis Bella, murmura-t-il doucement.

Son souffle chaud se déversa sur mon front et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier cette chaleur sur mon corps, laquelle se répandit dans tout mon être.

\- Edward, je...

\- Bella, je sais que ce que je vais faire est dingue alors pardonne-moi d'avance si tu es vexée...

Je relevai la tête vers lui, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait et en une demi-seconde ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. J'ouvris grand les yeux, prise par surprise, puis me détendis alors qu'une de ses mains se posa sur mes reins et me plaqua entièrement contre lui. Mes mains allèrent directement fourrager dans ses cheveux et je lui rendis son baiser au centuple. Nos langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent lentement avant de tournoyer ensemble en un rythme langoureux et passionné. Lorsque nous nous séparèrent, nos respirations étaient saccadées et nos coeurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson. Mes doigts étaient toujours agrippés dans sa folle crinière tandis que les siens caressaient le bas de mon dos en formant des cercles. Il m'arracha un frisson mais il continua son petit manège, n'hésitant pas à passer sous le tissu de mon vêtement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillée, coincée dans une bulle romantique avec le mec le plus sexy de la planète. Je ne voulais pas bouger de là, je voulais rester dans ses bras à caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux. Ce fut lui qui interrompit notre étreinte le premier :

\- Ton collègue ne risque pas de débarquer et de nous trouver dans cette fâcheuse position ?

Je tendis l'oreille et perçus des bribes de paroles ainsi que le "ron-ron" de la machine à tatouer.

\- Je ne pense pas mais avec Paul on ne sait jamais. Je sortis mes mains de ses cheveux et les fis glisser jusque sur ses épaules puis sur son torse avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. Il me sourit et captura mon menton avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler alors... Je suppose que tu as d'autres clients...

\- Tu supposes bien, grimaçai-je. Le prochain arrive dans vingt minutes.

\- Je m'en voudrais de te faire perdre de précieuses minutes, dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je te téléphone plus tard, j'aimerai beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec toi autour d'un verre.

\- Mon numéro de portable est sur ma carte, soufflai-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras alors qu'il butinait mes lèvres avec une douceur inouïe. Il me relâcha après quelques minutes et après avoir caressé ma joue et mon menton du bout de ses doigts il s'en alla.

Je le regardai partir puis tourner à droite à l'angle de la rue. Une sensation de vide et de froid s'empara aussitôt de moi et je me mis à frissonner. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon corps et me frottai doucement les bras mais rien n'y fit. Il fallait que je me reprenne et la meilleure façon que je connaissais c'était de me remettre au travail. Je retournai dans la salle de tatouage, la nettoyais et la préparais pour mon client suivant et me fis couler un bon café. Quinze minutes plus tard, je recevais Démétri, un très bon client à nous, afin de terminer le tatouage situé sur son bras droit. J'avais seulement quelques retouches à faire mais le dessin était si complexe que cela me prit quand même du temps.

A l'heure du déjeuner, mon téléphone vibra et je découvris un message d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire niaisement, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

_"19 h ce soir, au Café des Arts, ça te dit? Tendrement, E"_

Je regardais mon agenda et découvris qu'une cliente devait venir faire son piercing au nombril à cette heure-là. Je l'appelais pour reporter au lendemain et elle accepta. Elle en profiterait pour amener une copine qui voulait un piercing à l'arcade. Je les notai pour ne pas oublier et raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres.

_"J'ai hâte d'y être... B"_, lui écrivis-je sans arrêter de sourire.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire comme ça tu vas attraper des crampes, lança Paul en se postant devant moi, me faisant sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors il s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

\- Va te faire voir Paul.

\- On va déjeuner ? Proposa-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

\- Tu m'invites ? M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un galant homme ne laisserait jamais une dame payer son repas voyons !

J'émis un sifflement et pris le bras qu'il me tendait en riant. J'aurais tout vu avec lui... Ou pas !

Le reste de la journée passa si lentement que je crus que les piles de l'horloge murale étaient bonnes à changer. Paul partit une demi heure avant moi, quasiment comme chaque soir, me laissant faire la fermeture du salon. Je remis tout en ordre pour le lendemain matin puis fermai le rideau de fer avant de prendre le bus qui me déposerait devant mon immeuble. Je pris une longue douche et choisis soigneusement mes vêtements.

J'optai pour une petite robe noire dont le décolleté n'était ni trop vulgaire ni trop prude mais qui dévoilait un morceau du tatouage que j'avais à cet endroit. Elle me descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses alors vu que je détestais les collants, j'enfilai des bas couleur chair et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. La robe moulait parfaitement mon corps et je me regardais dans le miroir, assez satisfaite de ce que j'y voyais. J'enfilai un petit gilet rouge puis mon manteau préféré, lequel me couvrait toute entière. Edward ne saurait comment je suis habillée uniquement lorsque j'enlèverai ce manteau. Ça pouvait paraître puéril mais j'avais hâte de voir sa tête. Je me maquillais très légèrement, insistant tout de même sur le contour de mes yeux et de mes lèvres car après mes seins, c'étaient les meilleurs atouts que j'avais ! J'avais déjà séduit Edward mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là ! Je voulais lui en mettre plein la vue. J'accrochai des plumes rouges à mes oreilles et jetai un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir avant de quitter mon appartement. Le Café des Arts était situé dans le quartier étudiant et n'était qu'à cinq minutes de bus de chez moi. J'aurais donc à peu près dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure que m'avait fixée Edward. Génial ! J'adorai être en avance.

Contre toute attente, Edward était déjà là, et qui plus est, en charmante compagnie. Je toisai la jolie brune qui discutait avec lui et la détaillai de haut en bas. Environ un mètre quatre-vingt, mince avec une belle poitrine et de longues jambes. Son pantalon la moulait comme une seconde peau et ses talons aiguilles semblaient être une extension de ses pieds. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait des yeux et un sourire magnifiques et qu'elle faisait tomber les hommes comme des mouches. Mon coeur se serra lorsque je les vis rire mais malgré tout, je décidai d'entrer dans le café. Je commandai un thé au barman et, tout en étant consciente qu'il m'avait vue et m'observait, commençais à m'effeuiller. L'écharpe puis, lentement, le manteau. La ceinture puis les pressions. Une par une. Lentement. Je le fis glisser le long de mes épaules puis de mes bras. Je le rattrapai, le pliai en deux et le posai sur le dossier de la chaise. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et m'assis en lissant ma jupe. Le barman m'apporta mon thé et je le remerciai d'un sourire plus que chaleureux.

Mon regard glissa vers Edward lequel avait posé son menton sur sa main et me dévorait du regard. Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux verts alors que son amie semblait imperturbable et continuait de lui parler comme si de rien était. Je sirotai ma tasse sans le quitter des yeux, tout en lui offrant une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté. Il reporta son attention vers la jeune femme quelques secondes puis elle se leva, lui colla une bise sur la joue et s'en alla. Edward me rejoignit et s'assit en face de moi. Son regard était brûlant d'impatience et créa une boule de feu dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il simplement.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en le regardant de près. Lui aussi était à croquer avec son jean noir et sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte en haut.

\- Mais tu aurais pu venir me dire bonsoir au lieu de bouder dans ton coin, j'aurais nettement apprécié. Son ton était légèrement dur mais il continuait de sourire.

\- Tu semblais occupé.

\- Jalouse ? Des étincelles apparurent dans ses yeux.

\- Non. Je mentais, évidemment.

\- Kate est un des membres du club de lecture de la faculté. On faisait une mise au point pour la séance de demain, expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle est charmante, constatai-je désinvolte.

\- Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de bouder ? Il devenait impatient.

\- Je ne boude pas. Je me fais désirer, expliquai-je en arborant une moue aguicheuse.

\- Oh… Alors il faut remédier à ça au plus vite, Mademoiselle Swan, décida-t-il en approchant sa chaise de la mienne.

Je souris et il fondit sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément devant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce café.

A ma grande surprise, Edward aussi commanda du thé et nous le partageâmes en échangeant des bribes de nos vies, de notre enfance, de nos passions, de nos envies, de nos expériences passées, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'avais envie de puiser au fond d'Edward, de le connaître jusqu'au bout des doigts, de me nourrir de tout son savoir jusqu'à plus soif. Il semblait aussi avide d'informations que moi et cette proximité entre nous me rendait heureuse pour la première fois depuis le lycée.

La soirée passa à toute vitesse et vers vingt-trois heures, le patron nous mit gentiment dehors. Nous avions dégusté une énorme salade de poulet accompagnée d'un vin blanc français fabuleux, suivie d'un café liégeois pour Edward et d'une dame blanche pour moi. Un vrai régal pour les papilles !

Il refusa de ma laisser payer ma part et je profitai qu'il règle la note pour aller vérifier mon maquillage et ma tenue. Je remis un peu de rouge et rejoignis Edward à la sortie du café.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main. Nos doigts se mêlèrent naturellement.

\- A une condition... Proposai-je, mutine.

\- Et puis-je savoir laquelle Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Que je te fasse une visite guidée personnalisée de mon appartement.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça ! Gronda-t-il en m'entraînant vers le parking en face du café.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Ris-je en le suivant.

Je le guidai jusqu'à mon appartement et il se gara juste devant l'immeuble. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à m'extirper de l'habitacle. Je le remerciai d'un baiser furtif et capturai sa main pour le mener jusqu'à chez moi.

Je me félicitai intérieurement d'être un minimum maniaque car tout était propre et rangé. Sans que je ne lui demande, Edward enleva ses chaussures et les déposa au pied du meuble de l'entrée. Je fis de même avec mes bottes puis accrochai mon manteau à la patère. Une certaine tension envahit aussitôt mon corps et se déversa dans tout mon appartement. L'air se chargea d'électricité et lorsque Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et se mit à embrasser mon cou de doux baisers, je me laissai aller contre lui et émis quelques gémissements plus que suggestifs. Mon bas-ventre se contracta et mille idées me vinrent en tête en même temps. Je me retournai afin de pouvoir l'embrasser et de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'adorai ses cheveux. Il grogna alors que je tirai légèrement sur des mèches et il renforça son baiser.

\- Alors ? Cette visite ? demanda-t-il, vraiment impatient.

\- Commençons par la cuisine, proposai-je.

Le salon et la cuisine étaient séparés par un îlot central que les anciens propriétaires avaient installé. Cela m'avait fait bizarre au départ de cuisiner ici mais finalement j'avais trouvé ça très fonctionnel et très pratique pour suivre une série télé ou un film en même temps. Edward avait parcouru la pièce du regard avant de recentrer son attention sur moi. Je m'approchai de lui et lui enlevai sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Je la fis glisser sur ses épaules, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la froisser. Je la posai sur une chaise de bar et plaçai mes mains sur son torse avant de les laisser glisser le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Je caressai ses hanches avec douceur tout en plongeant un regard sérieux dans le sien.

\- Monsieur Cullen, votre tatouage doit rester le plus possible à l'air libre, personne ne vous l'a dit ? le grondai-je doucement. Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. L'avez vous seulement désinfecté comme on vous l'a conseillé ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et je découvris son regard sombre et excité pour la première fois. Il acquiesça et je lui souris largement. J'attrapai sa main et le guidai dans le salon. Il me lâcha et fit le tour du propriétaire, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Je profitai du spectacle qu'il me donnait et m'appuyai sur le chambranle de la porte qui menait aux autres pièces.

\- Magnifique, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu viens me rejoindre ?

\- La visite n'est pas terminée, rétorquai-je.

\- Impatiente ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui ! Lançai-je, honnêtement et sans honte.

\- Alors viens là quelques minutes, insista-t-il.

J'obéis et m'installai à côté de lui. J'aurais voulu le chevaucher mais ma robe était beaucoup trop moulante pour que je puisse faire ça. Je ne souhaitai ni perdre le contrôle, ni perdre ma robe. Du moins pour l'instant. A ma grande surprise il défit à son tour les trois boutons de mon gilet et me l'ôta doucement. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur mes tatouages, en en suivant les contours. Je frémis et il sourit alors qu'il effleurait la naissance de mes seins avec beaucoup d'impertinence.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus pressé des deux maintenant, ironisai-je. Ma voix était étonnamment rauque.

\- Au moins on est à égalité. Tu me fais visiter le reste?

\- Viens ! Dis-je en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Dans la salle de bain, je débouclai sa ceinture et lui enlevai son jean. Il était très excité par cette visite guidée et j'avais pu le constater de très très près… Je le poussai presque jusque dans la chambre d'amis où il ôta ma robe très rapidement avant de se jeter sur mes seins, lesquels étaient encore emprisonnés dans mon soutien-gorge. A cet instant, j'avais envie que la tournée se termine et que nous franchissions la ligne d'arrivée au plus vite. Il enleva ses chaussettes et son caleçon entre cette chambre et la mienne alors que je me débarrassai de mon soutif en cours de route. Il me restait encore une barrière à enlever, mais nous étions déjà à bout de souffle et avides l'un de l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps, me supplia-t-il.

\- Promis ! Répondis-je en faisant glisser mon string le long de mes jambes et en le balançant un peu plus loin du bout de mon pied. Je suis toute à toi…

Il fondit sur moi et me souleva pour m'allonger sur le lit.

\- J'ai envie de te dévorer toute crue, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Il embrassa fiévreusement mon épaule gauche puis ma clavicule et se perdit entre mes seins. Sa langue trouva un de mes mamelons et le suça avidement, me tirant un gémissement. Son souffle chaud se répandit comme une traînée de poudre sur tout mon corps et une boule de feu naquit en moi à ce contact. Il engloba mon sein tout en jouant avec l'autre de sa main. Je me tortillai sous lui, gémissant à chaque coup de langue. Il se décala légèrement sur le côté et la main qui titillait mon mamelon courut jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il caressa sans attendre. Je glapis lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi puis un second tout en caressant mon clitoris avec son pouce. J'agrippai le drap alors que mon dos se cambrait sous ses va-et-vient incessants. mes gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris alors que le plaisir montait en moi à une vitesse affolante. Il s'arrêta soudainement et je ne pus réprimer mon mécontentement. Il me sourit avant de se déplacer entre mes jambes et de m'embrasser à l'endroit le plus intime de mon anatomie. Sa langue tournoyait ou plongeait en moi à volonté, faisant monter en moi l'adrénaline d'un cran supérieur. Il me lécha habilement, suçant mon clitoris avec une telle ferveur et une telle douceur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de balbutier des trucs inaudibles sans queue ni tête. Je le regardai faire et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut ne me lâcha plus du regard. Ses yeux s'étaient encore assombris, signe qu'il était excité par la situation.

Edward continua de me lécher jusqu'à ce que des vagues de plaisir montent en moi et se déversent comme un tsunami de force maximale. Le monde s'écroula autour de moi et l'espace d'un instant je ne vis rien d'autre que du brouillard. Je criai le nom d'Edward plusieurs fois tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur mon clitoris encore et encore comme pour tenter de laper toute la tension qui émanait de moi à cet instant. Lorsque mes spasmes se calmèrent et que tout mon corps se détendit, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche en traçant des sillons ardents sur mon corps, jouant au passage avec le piercing de mon nombril. Je ris doucement car il me chatouillait avec ses cheveux. Je glissai à nouveau mes mains dedans alors qu'il m'embrassait passionnément. Je me goûtai à travers lui, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver sensuel un jour. Et pourtant ça l'était !

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille alors qu'il attaquait désormais mon cou avec ses baisers. Nos corps se touchaient et je sentis son pénis frotter contre mon pubis sans pour autant me pénétrer.

\- La table de chevet, réussis-je à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte afin d'attraper le carré d'aluminium dans le tiroir et j'eus un frisson en ne sentant plus sa présence contre moi. Il s'était assis au bord du lit alors je vins me blottir contre son dos et parsemai ses épaules de baisers. J'évitai d'embrasser son tatouage lequel était encore trop frais et me remémorai rapidement l'épisode de ce matin. Tout était passé si vite que ça me paraissait irréel.

Je le vis dérouler le préservatif sur sa longueur et ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Il sourit, faisant apparaître des petites fossettes autour de ses lèvres, et se retourna vers moi pour m'embrasser et m'allonger sur le lit. Il écarta mes jambes et les mit sur ses épaules tandis que ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté de ma tête. Il planta son regard vert dans mes yeux ébahis et entra en moi doucement, comme pour se faire sa place sans me brusquer. J'étais tellement mouillée que je sentis chaque centimètre de sa longueur entrer en moi. Je n'avais jamais testé cette position mais j'avoue qu'elle me plut tout de suite car elle permettait une pénétration plus profonde et plus intense.

Il allait et venait en moi, doucement, comme s'il craignait de me faire mal. Je pus savourer chaque mouvement, chaque impulsion à mesure qu'il pompait en moi avec précaution tout en prenant appui sur ses bras musclés. J'en voulus tout de suite plus et je le lui fis savoir, sans ménagement, en agrippant ses fesses et en les pressant contre moi sans le lâcher du regard. Le mouvement de ses hanches contre mes fesses se fit aussitôt plus fort et plus rapide, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je ressentais tout son désir pour moi, toute la puissance qu'il mettait dans chaque poussée alors j'étreignis son postérieur encore plus fort pour qu'il continue sans relâche.

Edward descendit une de mes jambes de ses épaules mais garda l'autre bien en place puis réajusta sa position afin de me pénétrer d'un autre angle, encore plus profond que le précédent. Mon bassin étant légèrement surélevé je sentis son pénis s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, heurtant avec passion mon point sensible. Des râles s'échappaient de sa gorge alors qu'il glissait en moi à une cadence presque insoutenable. Je résistai, m'accrochant toujours à lui, me laissant guider par toutes ces sensations mêlées et par le feu qui bouillonnait dans mon bas-ventre.

Sentant que je commençais à fatiguer dans cette position très sportive, il relâcha mon autre jambe et se retira. Je grognai pour protester et il se mit à sourire en s'allongeant sur le flanc, caressant mon intimité désormais détrempée avec ses doigts. Je me retournai instinctivement vers lui pour l'embrasser alors il caressa langoureusement mes fesses avant de faire passer ma jambes autour de sa taille. Nous réajustâmes notre position afin qu'il puisse me pénétrer à nouveau. Je glapis en le sentant à nouveau en moi, consciente qu'il m'avait manqué durant ce court laps de temps. Tous nos membres étaient entrelacés et nous bougions en rythme, emportés par la frénésie de notre désir. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa bouche, de sa langue et de son corps, ils étaient miens et à présent, je voulais les maîtriser. Ma respiration se fit rapidement saccadée et, dans un effort colossal je le fis rouler sur le dos pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur ma poitrine qu'il caressa tandis que je le chevauchais énergiquement et sans relâche. Il était excité par la vue de mon corps sur le sien, je le voyais dans ses yeux sombres. Il me laissa faire le spectacle sans tenter de reprendre le dessus, se contentant seulement de caresser mes hanches, mes seins ou mon visage.

Dans cette position j'avais toute la liberté de trouver l'angle idéal pour faire monter d'un cran tout le désir enfoui dans mon bas-ventre. Mon clitoris entra en contact direct avec la douce toison d'Edward et j'en profitai pour me frotter impunément contre lui encore et encore tandis que son sexe coulissait toujours en moi. J'étais maîtresse des mouvements et du rythme que je lui avais imposé. Je le domptais, le contrôlais comme jamais je n'avais contrôlé un homme auparavant. Je pouvais ressentir toutes les sensations et laisser l'orgasme monter en moi petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il explose totalement. Il déferla sur moi avec plus de puissance que le précédent. Les spasmes qui me secouèrent entraînèrent la jouissance d'Edward qui se déversa dans la capote en criant mon prénom. Ses mains avaient glissé sur mes hanches et il continua de me caresser jusqu'à ce que nos corps se soient apaisés.

Je me lovai dans ses bras chauds et puissants sans toutefois me dégager de lui. J'avais encore envie de le sentir en moi. Il comprit et m'enveloppa toute entière comme s'il était une couverture chauffante ultra confortable. Je finis par m'endormir, au son des battements de son coeur qui rythmaient à l'unisson avec le mien.

**50 ans plus tard**

\- Oui ! Répondit-il.

\- Et vous Madame Cullen, voulez-vous prendre à nouveau cette homme pour époux ?

\- Oui ! Dis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme… A nouveau ! annonça le Maire en souriant. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, proposa-t-il à Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement. Des bribes de souvenirs de notre premier baiser, cinquante ans plus tôt, me revinrent en tête alors que nous échangions ce bisou chaste mais passionné. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle des mariages ainsi que quelques sifflements. Mon regard croisa celui de ma fille, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Son mari posa une main réconfortante sur ses épaules et elle se nicha contre lui doucement.

Nous signâmes les registres avant de nous diriger vers les jardins de ma mairie. Une pluie de pétales de roses s'abattit sur nous et une haie d'honneur se forma alors que nous sortions, heureux et à nouveau mariés.

Cela faisait cinquante ans que j'avais rencontré Edward et pour fêter cet anniversaire, nous avions décidé de nous remarier. Notre premier mariage avait eu lieu quatre ans après qu'Edward ait fait ce fameux tatouage mais notre rencontre au salon de tatouage était ce qui avait le plus marqué notre vie.

Voir toute notre famille réunie pour célébrer cette union était le meilleur cadeau dont nous puissions rêver. Le photographe plaça tous les convives devant la roseraie et prit quelques clichés avant de ne réclamer que la famille proche des mariés. Ainsi, ma fille Esme se plaça à mes cotés avec Carlisle, son mari, et leurs jumeaux, Charlotte et Peter. Dix-neuf ans étaient passés depuis que j'avais tenu ces deux-là dans mes bras pour la première fois. Ils avaient tellement grandi ! Les avoir vus intégrer la Faculté à la rentrée dernière m'avait fait un sacré choc !

Samuel rejoignit son père de l'autre côté, accompagné d'Emily, sa très jolie femme. Ensemble, ils avaient eu Garrett et Alice. Du haut de ses dix ans, ma petite-fille était déjà une enfant très épanouie et très intelligente. Je savais qu'elle irait loin dans la vie et que jamais elle ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds. Garrett était un pré-adolescent de douze ans qui rendait complètement fou ses parents mais qui savait être adorable malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il inventait chaque jour. Mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour lui non plus. Ses parents sauraient le dompter et faire de lui un homme bien.

Edward me prit la main et lança un regard amoureux dans ma direction, comme au premier jour. Je lui souris en repensant encore à cette fameuse journée où je l'avais rencontré, où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois sur le pas d'une porte, où nous avions fait l'amour passionnément dans mon appartement. Nous ne nous étions plus quittés depuis ce fameux jour et ce que nous étions devenus allait au-delà de mes espérances.

Nous formions un tableau familial complètement idyllique. J'aimais Edward, j'aimais ma famille, j'aimais ce qu'Edward et moi avions construit ces cinquante dernières années. J'étais fière des mes enfants, des époux qu'ils avaient choisi et de la façon dont ils avaient élevé leurs enfants. Je savais que je pouvais désormais mourir tranquille, que leur avenir à tous était en de bonnes mains. Je ne savais pas si je mourrais assez vieille pour devenir arrière grand-mère mais ce que je savais c'est que je me battrais pour vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

**FIN**

Notes :

* La poésie : Les meilleurs mots mis dans l'ordre.

** La prose : Des mots dans l'ordre.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ça t'a plu ma biche ! J'avais envie depuis longtemps de te faire un petit cadeau et voilà c'est fait ! Je ne promets pas de t'en refaire un de sitôt car c'était quand même très dur pour moi tout ça ! Surtout quand j'ai essayé de regarder des photos de Rob torse nu pour bien écrire les détails de mes descriptions… Imagine le nombre de photos de Taylor ou de Joe ou de Ian que j'ai dû regarder après ça ! Bref ... J'ai aussi ouvert un fichier "Os Edward" exprès pour toi dans mon ordi... Tsss .

Bon sinon, voici des suggestions de fin que m'ont faites les filles :

**Idée de Sandra **: 50ans plus tard je pouvais les faire mourir de vieillesse. Ou alors juste Bella. Ou alors elle a aussi proposé qu'Edward se suicide, rongé par le remords d'avoir osé coucher avec Bella. Ou vice versa pour laisser Edward malheureux…

**Idée de Marie** : Marie quant à elle proposait que le lendemain Edward se lève et se casse en disant :" désolé ma caille mais demain je me marie avec Lydie !"

J'ai beaucoup ri de leurs idées ! Note que je n'en ai utilisé aucune ! Mis à part les cinquante ans plus tard.

Si tu veux garder cet Os rien que pour toi, je ne le publierai pas. Voilà fais-moi part de ton souhait et je l'exaucerai ! Bisous ma biche !


End file.
